This invention relates to a method of controlling the brightness of a screen display in response to changing environmental light conditions.
A variety of electronic screen displays are commercially available. As a result of improvements in technology, screen displays are being used for an increasing variety of applications. Some of those applications result in the screen display being used under a variety of environmental conditions. One example is having a visual screen display mounted within an automobile. A driver's or passenger's ability to view the screen while traveling in a vehicle is affected by the outside light conditions, for example. Different levels of screen brightness are required during daytime hours as compared to nighttime hours. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient and relatively simple way of adjusting the brightness of a screen display in response to environmental light conditions.
This invention provides a method of adjusting the brightness of a screen display depending on ambient light conditions. The method of this invention can be implemented through software or relatively simple dedicated circuitry that can be included with a screen display control.